The return
by LoOve-emoO
Summary: Après 3 ans d’absence, Sasuke se fait attraper par une escouade de ANBU, dont à l’intérieur Kakashi Hatake, son ancien professeur. Comment faire face aux regards de ses anciens coéquipiers et du village ? OOC, Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Lemon, POV Sasuke.


Auteur : LoOve-emoO

Genre : OOC, Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Lemon, POV Sasuke.

Couples : NaruSasu, KakaSasu

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété du grand et respecté Masashi Kishimoto.

**The return.**

Alors que je saute d'arbre en arbre, un bruit de feuilles m'alerte et m'arrête dans ma course.

Je descends sur la terre ferme et me cache précipitamment dans un buisson. Un lapin sort du bois, un peu plus loin.

Je me redresse, toujours à l'affut d'un moindre mouvement. J'enclenche mon Sharingan pour sillonner la zone. Je ne perçois aucune présence.

Je fais quelques pas, quand des shurikens sont lancés dans toutes les directions. Je remarque des fils transparents à chaque extrémité des armes.

Les fils s'enroulent autour de moi et me font heurter un arbre.

Une escouade d'ANBU apparaît devant moi.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Ninja déserteur de Konoha. Nous sommes là pour vous ramener.

-...Ne plaisantez pas avec moi.

J'enclenche de nouveau mon Sharingan mais, un violent coup derrière la nuque m'assomme.

-Il ne nous posera pas de problème... Allons – y.

Je sens qu'on me soulève du sol et qu'on m'emmène je ne sais où...

Lorsque je me réveille, je me trouve sur un lit, enfermé dans une pièce qui possède des barreaux tout autour.

Je me relève péniblement. Saleté d'ANBU... Il me n'a pas raté. Et je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Je m'approche des barreaux et pose mes mains dessus. Je reçois une bonne décharge électrique. Je remarque également une couleur bleue émanant des barres en fer.

Une prison de chakra, hein... ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme entre, accompagné de deux femmes.

Je les reconnais de suite.

-Kakashi... Et notre chère Hokage et sa fidèle disciple.

-Et tu oses encore faire ton malin... Tu ne manques vraiment pas de toupet.

Je fixe le Hokage avec un sourire narquois en coin.

-Puis – je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Tu affiché dans le Bingo Book, Sasuke. Donc, sur une liste noire. Pour ta sécurité, nous avons préféré te ramener avant que tu ne tombes dans une embuscade qui te coutera sûrement la vie.

Un rire dédaigneux s'échappe de mes lèvres.

-J'ai extrêmement évolué depuis ces 3 dernières années, professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos petits soldats me font rire.

-Pourtant, c'est tout le contraire qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai, vous m'avez bien eu. Je vois aussi que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être amélioré.

-En effet. Mais, comme tu dois le penser, tes camarades aussi, sont devenus forts. Autant Sakura que Naruto.

-Et alors ? Qu'est – ce que ça peut bien me faire. Ces gens là font partie du passé. Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs. Vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir.

-Ca, ce n'est pas à toi d'en discuter, Sasuke...

J'observe à présent mon ancien professeur en activant mon Sharingan.

-Je te conseille de vite baisser tes yeux, Uchiha Sasuke !

-Vous ne me faites pas peur. Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de Konoha. Oui j'avoue, je m'y sentais bien. Mais tout ça est révolu. Ma vie n'est tournée que vers mon passé. J'ai une ambition, un but. Et ce n'est pas en restant ici les bras croisés et à faire des missions que j'y parviendrai.

-...Je vais te répéter la même chose que la dernière fois, Sasuke. Oublie Itachi. J'ai vu trop de gens mourir parce qu'il espérait se venger. C'est dans ton intérêt que je dis ça.

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de mourir. Deuxième chose : ne vous occuper plus de moi. Konoha, c'est du passé.

-Pourquoi es – tu aussi réticent à vouloir revivre ici ?! Nous pouvons t'aider à atteindre ton but, si c'est important.

-Cette histoire ne regarde que moi et mon frère. Mêlez – vous de vos affaires.

-J'en ai assez entendu. Shizune, Kakashi, laissez – le faire à sa guise. Ce garçon est trop borné pour entendre raison.

Le Hokage sort de la pièce avec sa disciple, alors que Kakashi reste devant moi.

-Tu rates vraiment une chance de t'en sortir, Sasuke. Tu le sais ?

-Taisez – vous. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Ni de la haine que j'éprouve.

-Je vais te dire une bonne chose : si tu es ici en ce moment, c'est grâce à Naruto et Sakura.

Il sort un parchemin de sa poche et le déroule.

-Tu vois, ça. C'est ton arrêt de mort. Les dirigeants l'ont tous signés, sauf maître Tsunade. Elle ne voulait pas voir pleurer des êtres qui lui sont chers. C'est pour Naruto et Sakura, qu'elle n'a pas signé.

-Et alors ? Je devrais aller la remercier, c'est bien ça ?

-En effet, ça serait une bonne chose.

-Je n'ai à remercier personne. Je vous l'ai dit : je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort en 3 ans.

-Certes, mais face à une armée d'ANBU entraîné par mes soins, tu n'aurais pas fait le poids.

-Ca, personne ne peut le savoir. Regardez – moi bien dans les yeux, maître. Et dites – moi ce que vous voyez...

Il détourne les yeux en soupirant.

-Ce que je vois, hein... Et bien ce que je vois dans la profondeur de tes yeux, c'est une route dans le brouillard le plus complet. Ta haine et ton envie de meurtre t'aveugle. Tu ne vois que par Itachi. C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas finalement une lumière pour toi...

-Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi... Cette fois, c'est moi qui en ai assez entendu. Sortez.

-Médites sur ce que j'ai dit, quand même.

-C'est ça...

Il me jette un dernier regard puis sort de la pièce.

Je me recouche en soupirant longuement. Je regarde le plafond et sans m'en rendre compte, m'endors.

Un ANBU me réveille, quelques minutes plus tard. Je l'assassine du regard ; il faut dire que quand je me réveille, je suis d'humeur exécrable.

-Sasuke Uchiha. L'Hokage m'envoie pour te faire part de la suite des événements. Tu passeras en jugement devant le conseil dans deux jours. Il inclura bien évidemment maître Tsunade, ainsi que les deux sous – dirigeants et Danzô. Aussi, tu vas avoir de la visite.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-...On ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix et encore moins la possibilité de parler, surtout pour te plaindre.

Il s'en va furtivement. Je soupire bruyamment. Je déteste ces ANBU...

A peine me suis – je posé sur le lit que la porte s'ouvre.

Je lève mes yeux et plonge dans l'océan qui est devant moi. Deux émeraudes suivent rapidement.

Kakashi est derrière eux, surveillant leurs réactions.

-...Sasuke...

Je lorgne sur Sakura qui a prononcé difficilement mon prénom. Elle est au bord des larmes. Je reste impassible à leur vue.

Je la quitte des yeux pour me concentrer à présent sur Naruto qui, lui, ne m'a pas lâché du regard un seul instant.

-Sasuke, comme tu peux le voir, Sakura et Naruto ont tenu à venir te voir... Tu peux constater qu'ils ont autant changé que toi...

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Dégagez.

D'un geste rageur, Naruto frappe un barreau juste devant moi.

-On est devant toi et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!!

-Oui. Je n'ai besoin de vous voir. Si vous croyez me faire culpabiliser, c'est raté. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je ne regrette rien.

-Comment est – ce que tu peux avoir autant changé, Sasuke... ? On s'était rapproché, au fil du temps...Et toi, tu-

-On ne s'était absolument pas rapproché. Bien au contraire. Je t'ai toujours détesté.

Il baisse sa tête, attristé par mes mots.

-Sasuke... Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

-Bien sûr que si. Ca suffit, je vous ai assez vue. Dehors.

-Sasuke...Ils ont donné tout leur cœur, toute leur énergie et tout leur temps pour pouvoir te retrouver... Et quand enfin ils y parviennent, tu restes inébranlable comme d'habitude ?

-Qu'est – ce que je devrais faire ? Sauter dans leurs bras ?

-Non. Mais, tu pourrais leur montrer un peu plus d'intérêt. Ils ont été tes coéquipiers pendant plus d'un an.

-Un an gâché à faire des missions ridicules...

-C'est faux. Cette année n'a pas servi qu'à ça. Elle t'a appris l'esprit d'équipe, la cohésion dans un groupe et surtout à aimer.

-Je ne vous ai jamais aimés. Arrêtez les plaisanteries...

Je détourne la tête. Sakura a commencé à pleurer et Naruto n'est pas loin non plus.

-Il faudra que tu te fasses à passer le reste de ta vie ici, mon garçon. Ecoute, j'ai promis à Naruto et Sakura que je leur laisserai un temps avec toi, chacun leur tour. Montre leur un minimum d'intérêt, s'il te plait.

-C'est ça...

Naruto et Kakashi sortent. Sakura sèche ses larmes et prend une chaise qu'elle pose devant les barreaux.

-Je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'on parle, toi et moi, Sasuke.


End file.
